fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikumo Tsuchimikado
Mikumo Tsuchimikado (三雲土御門, Tsuchimikado Mikumo) a black sheep of the Tsuchimikado Family as he strayed away from learning the art of Onmyoujutsu and instead focused on learning the dark Lost Magic Tyrant's Covenant. Not wanting to join any guild, Mikumo travels the world with Talia Dia Oerba subjugating small towns around the globe in order to form the basis for his mini-empire. Appearance MIkumo is a man of above average height, allowing him to look down on those around him. He possesses light, amber colored eyes and short, scarlet colored hair that he keeps tied back into a little ponytail, held by a small golden ring. Mikumo also has a small goatee located at the base of his chin, thin eyebrows and wears a small black hat that has a rare yellow gem in the center. As a member of the Tsuchimikado Family, Mikumo can usually be found wearing traditional clothes that signify his royal status among his peers. This attire consists of a loose-fitting white shirt that reveals a portion of his chest, baggy black slacks that tie off near his ankles, brown loafers, and a black cape. He usually carries around his sword, Hakuryū, with him and has a shoulder protector on his right shoulder, which resembles a lion's head. Personality Mikumo is always calm, showing no emotions of anger or sadness. He thinks of nothing more than gathering people around him in order to protect them from the harshness of the world and to expand his influence. But in truth, he is stubborn, as he does not notice that his goals are not really making the future better. Instead, Tenma has said that Mikumo truly wishes to conquer those around him and completely rule as the king of all, ridding himself of anything that attempts to get in his way. Though his calm demeanor can change drastically when he was fighting as it has been seen that he can quickly became hateful and full of rage when his elaborate schemes are ruined or the tables are turned in the midst of battle. He also seems to be at least somewhat of a hypocrite, as he seems to dislike tyrants or dictators who suppress the voice of the weak, and sometimes has no qualms demolishing someone in a fight if he feels like their death will have no impact on the future of the world. History Synopsis Equipment Hakuryū: Mikumo's trusty sword that takes the form of a simple broadsword that he carries at his side. His weapon has a slightly larger blade than usual giving it a bit more of a destructive edge. Hakuryū's blade is made from silver that has been laced with orichalcum, allowing it to be able chop cleanly through Magic spells, with minimal effect on its durability. The abilities of Hakuryū allows it to summon a large white dragon made of the same colored flames. This white dragon possesses both an offensive and defensive ability. Offensively, the flames of Hakuryū are capable of burning through errected barriers, growing in strength with the level of the barrier used to stop it. However, if one accepts the attack head-on without hesitation, the dragon loses much of its strength to the point where it may simply only cause a small burn to its target. Defensively, Hakuryū is able to engulf Mikumo's allies or even himself if needed in order to use its pure white flames in order to heal the wounds that they have sustained in battle. Though in order to do so, Hakuryū must drain much of Mikumo's Magical Energy, resulting in the defensive ability only being used by Mikumo in the most dire of situations Magic and Abilities Terrain Effect Magic With this magic, Mikumo is able to cast orders to the very elements themselves. In doing so, with a simple wave of his hands, Mikumo is free to change the appearance of the terrain around him and his opponents so that he and his allies may have the advantage. Depending on the size of the area, these changes may be instantaneous or develop over the course of the fight. With the Terrain Effect Magic, Mikumo is able to use his powers to be able to change a vast mountain range into a raging sea and even a barren desert can be transformed into a flourishing jungle, depending on Mikumo's willpower and remaining magical energy. Terrain Effect Magic's abilities, are not simply to shift the terrain, but to expand on what was already there simply by manipulating even the tiniest particle that remained. For instance, Mikumo can manipulate an ordinary puddle to expand into a large ocean or manipulating a single plant root to stretch as far as he wished in order to create a thriving ecosystem. With this magic, it seems that Mikumo is almost in control of the Earth itself as he is even able to control the gravity in a given area and split the land around an opponent causing magma to erupt around them. Spells *'Terrain Effect: Gravity Zone': Mikumo, with the use of hand gestures, can manipulate the gravity in a certain area to levitate both objects and people up into the air, or send them crashing down into the ground. *'Terrain Effect: Lava Zone': To activate this spell, Mikumo crosses their arms in front of himself, with both palms facing to the side. The ground then rumbles and trembles before it starts to crumble in the targeted area, revealing a pool of lava, which sends anyone around or in the selected region into the liquid magma. *'Terran Effect: Whirlpool Zone': To activate this spell, Mikumo raises both of his arms over his head, pointing them straight up towards the sky. This action creates a torrent of water that surrounds him, circling in a fashion similar to a tornado. From there, the water can be manipulated to flow outwards from Mikumo in huge waves, engulfing anything in its path or flooding an entire area. *'Terrain Effect: Desert Zone': Mikumo places his arm above his head and spins his hand in a counter-clockwise motion in order to initialize this technique. Upon doing so, a massive amount of desert sand is conjured behind him and raises up, much like a wave of a tsunami would. With a simple flick of the wrist, in the direction that he wants it to go, Mikumo can cause the sand to go barreling toward his enemies, while simply flowing around those he considers allies. This spell is primarily used to capture enemies as once the target is caught by the sand, Mikumo is able to compact it around their bodies in order to form a miniature prison. Tyrant's Covenant Users of this Magic are effectively rulers of both "Nature" and "Power" and as such grants the user of this Magic the capability to reign over each realm with near absolute control. With the Magic of Tyrant's Covenant, users are connected directly to and can communicate, influence, manipulate and control all of nature. This aspect of Tyrant's Covenant includes all living beings, plants, geology of the Earth, and both the matter and energy of which all of these things are composed. Manipulating power is works both offensively and defensively for users of this Magic as they are able to control the force of an attack that they use against an opponent or that an opponent has directed towards them, provided they maintain enough Eternano in their bodies. Using the power manipulation aspects of Tyrant's Covenant allows the user to cause massive damage to an opponent with even a shallow wound or cause damage from an opponent's strike to do little or no damage at all, as long as the user is able to perceive the attack before it connects. Combining the two powers into one is a simple and often used feat; as the user can extend the reach of their attacks, not by extending their range, but by utilizing the very nature around their location as a medium in order to transfer the force of their blows. This simple tactic often catches opponents off-guard since as long as they stay connected to the Earth, they are subject to one of this Lost Magic's attacks from almost any direction, making defense an incredibly hard, if not impossible task. Since the users of Tyrant's covenant are able to communicate with nature itself, they are able to become instantly familiar with their surroundings, receiving an instant mapping of the area around their position, as well the location of anyone in contact with the Earth. The connection is so deep that the Earth will respond to the user's desires, however, this works in reverse as the user has a full psychic connection to the Earth resulting in very harsh backlash. Spells *'Nest of Vegitation' (植生の巣, "Shokuseisu"): With Tyrant's Covenant, Mikumo is able to create a pulse of energy using his Magical Aura that flows into any nearby flora, or creates suitable targets for him to manipulate if he has already changed the terrain in order to manipulate plants. The pulse simulates evolution, forcing the affected plants to grow rapidly and fall under Mikumo's complete control. This control can even extend to the spells of other Plant-based Magic. With this spell, Mikumo typically gathers several vines in order to whip away opponents or ensnare those that have managed to get close to him. The plants affected by this technique seem to gain enough durability to withstand breaking through concrete and even steel structures. *'Revolt' (反乱, "Hanran"): Utilizing Tyrant's Covenant's Power Aspect to create a miniature Inversion Field around himself, Mikumo can effectively hamper any opponent. When anyone comes within his vicinity after activation of this spell, Mikumo can immediately activate the Revolt spell again to reveal its true purpose. Using the Power Aspect of his Lost Magic as a base, and the Inversion Field as the catalyst, Mikumo is able to control and reverse a certain flow of time. In this case, Mikumo uses the ability to cause previously inflicted wounds to revert to its former state. Not only does the Revolt affect physical wounds, but it also effected emotional wounds as well such as mental trauma and mental breakdowns. This effect happens simultaneously in seconds, and when coupled together, is able to render the target(s) catatonic and unconscious. For those who suffered an immeasurable amount of wounds, it proves to be fatal. This technique is considered highly dangerous when used against individuals who have fought in numerous battles, possibly resulting in their deaths. * Refining Nature (性を洗練, "Seisenren"): With a simple swing of his hands, Mikumo is capable of unleashing the might of his Magic upon the battlefield. This spell is capable of allowing Mikumo to shift the terrain to suit his needs in battle. This change happens almsot immediately and can be devastating to those who are unprepared for sudden change. The change in terrain itself could be viewed as an attack of sorts as those in its path could be caught in a unfavorable location such as landing in a lava pit or falling deep into a crevasse. While this spell may seem as though it falls under the category of Terrain Effect Magic, this spell has the ability of allowing Mikumo to store the power of the previous terrain into his own body or into the blade of sword. For instance, after changing from a lava ridden battlefield to a snow covered wasteland, by storing and condensing the heat of magma into his body, Mikumo is able to completely incinerate anything that comes into contact with him, even gaining a resistance to fire in the process. Category:Lost Magic User Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Male